


The Past in Pieces

by Snoozing_Hippogriffs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I never thought I would use that tag, Padme but not as you know her, Slightly different than canon, but that's expected, kenobi was there to meet Shmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozing_Hippogriffs/pseuds/Snoozing_Hippogriffs
Summary: After losing your family to a pair of Jedi, you refused to ever trust them again. This pair is no different, but damn are they testing your patience.





	1. Mind Made Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, what? I'm posting again? I’m surprisingly not dead. I wrote this over the course of two days so it’s probably got some mistakes. If you catch them, let me know! Also this is written with you being around nineteen. It takes place during Phantom Menace, but things have changed. There is no Padme, even though I love her and Obi-Wan is there to meet Shmi. Thanks for reading!

Even after all these years, you still couldn’t trust a Jedi. They had taken your mother and father’s lives and you weren’t going to let them take Ani too. So here you were, with Anakin hidden safely behind your back and anger very clearly etched on your face. The two men in front of you stood with their hands up in a surrender, as if you were a frightened horse. You were cornered with nowhere to turn, but you’d be damned before Jedi got him. 

“I won’t let you touch him, Jedi scum!” You spat viciously. The shorter of the two, probably a padawan by the looks of it, took a step closer. With that, you pulled your lightsaber off your belt and ignited it; it’s bright orange glow adding to the wild heat of Tatooine. The shock on the Jedi’s faces was evident. 

“Where did you get that?” The shorter, all but snarled. 

“I made it, with a crystal I found scavenging!” You responded, indignantly.   
“Impossible! It takes years of practice.” You snorted. It had taken you about fifteen minutes to put this beast together, but you weren’t planning on telling them that. Anakin piped up from behind your back saying, 

“(Y/N), they aren’t trying to hurt us!” His soft voice was soothing, but he didn’t have any idea what you were dealing with. 

“Of course they are. They’re Jedi! What else would they do?” The shorter man, Branch or that’s what you called him in your head, scoffed. The taller, Tree, sent a pointed look to his padawan.

“What my young apprentice is trying to say, is that we won’t harm you. We only wish to speak to the boy’s mother. He is strong with the force. I believe he is meant to balance it.” You really didn’t believe either of them, but after a little while of Anakin’s gentle encouraging, you relaxed somewhat and agreed to take them to Shmi. Slowly, you sheathed your lightsaber and walked out of the stone alley you had been standing in. 

“Follow me. Come on, Ani. Let’s not keep our guests waiting. They might get lost in a sandstorm.” You said, glaring at Branch. He visibly bristled and looked like he was about to say something, when Tree’s hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Anakin, always the talkative one, fell behind to talk to Tree about pods and other devices, while you and Branch had a glaring match. Several minutes later, you had arrived at Shmi’s home. 

“Here we are. You may speak, but if you so much as look at her funny, I will turn you inside out.” You settled on the bench in the corner. This had been your home for years, after your parents passed. Shmi had taken you in at the age of seven. That same joyful year, Anakin was born. You helped care for him when Shmi was working and couldn’t care for him herself. They were your only family and you would protect them with you life if you had to. Tree’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. 

“Hello, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan.” He continued speaking, but you couldn’t be bothered to listen so you opted to closely observe their facial expressions. Branch, apparently his name was Obi-Wan, sat quietly while his master spoke. You didn’t even need to open your mind to the force to know that annoyance was rolling off him in waves. His fingers played with his braid as he waited for his master to finish. Shmi asked for you to fetch some water for the guests, but instead you snarled at them,

“Jedi don’t deserve hospitality!” and slipped into your room. Shmi let out a heavy sigh. 

“I apologize for her. She lost her parents to Jedi twelve years ago and despite the time, the wound is still fresh. Ani, why don’t you go check on her?” 

The sound of Anakin’s feet echoed through your room. You were sitting, teary eyed, on the bed. How dare the Jedi come here to take your only family from you! 

“(Y/N)?” Anakin asked. “Are you okay?” You couldn’t help but smile slightly. Dear Ani, always the one to make sure you were happy. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” came your soft reply. You knew it would be unfair to bring your anger out on him. He really had no control over what was happening. You composed yourself and stood, straightening your hair and clothing. The Jedi would never have the satisfaction of knowing that they got to you. 

Then, on a whim, you decided to go on a walk. The desert was always the best at night and the air always helped to cool your head. So you snuck out the window, whispering to Anakin that you would be back soon. He nodded, telling you that he would cover for you. 

Your walk from the house was not very eventful. Everything was quiet. Not even the womp rats were making noise. The sand crunched under your feet as you made your way to the speeder you had found several years ago in a wreck. 

Jumping on and starting it up, you flew for a while, enjoying the feeling of cool night air. After fifteen minutes or so, you stopped on a particularly tall dune to sit and look up at the stars, relishing in the time to yourself. You sat, meditating and thinking of what to possibly do next. 

When you couldn’t think anymore, you jumped back on your speeder and headed for home. A small family of womp rats ran off as you approached, but besides that, nothing happened. As you neared home, you turned the engine on low power and flew to where you kept it hidden. You killed the engine and slowly approached the house. 

From outside you could hear the Jedi’s voices getting louder as you drew nearer to their position on the balcony. Curiosity got the better of you as you hid in the shadows below. Their hushed tones didn’t stop you from hearing what they were saying. 

“Master, if he wins that pod race, he will come with us, yes?” Obi-Wan’s voice carried very well to where you lay hidden.

“Yes, my young apprentice, the boy will bring balance to the force. I know he will.” 

You felt outrage bubbling up inside as you listened to their words. Jedi always separated families and left pain behind. You would never trust them. You knew one thing for certain, with or without the Jedi’s acceptance, if Ani was leaving, you were going with him. Even if you had to sneak aboard their ship to do it.


	2. Of Course Something Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to be sneaky. You really did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with chapter two! If you catch any mistakes, let me know!

The growling of your empty stomach filled the cupboard you called your hiding place. You groaned. You had snuck onto the Jedi's ship two days ago and you had been without food the entire time. The sense that hadn't been replaced by hunger, told you not to sneak towards the kitchen. But hunger won out. 

Pressing your ear to the door, you listened to the sound of voices. Hearing none, you slipped out and headed down the hall on shaky legs. As you snuck past the cockpit, you heard the tail end of a conversation. Obi-Wan was speaking to Qui-Gon. 

“So this is the planet we're heading to?” 

“Yes, Obi-Wan. We will replenish our supplies and then head back to Coruscant.” 

You snuck past the open door and towards the kitchen. As you pressed the button on the door frame, you heard someone walking down the hall. Panic shot through you and you dashed into the kitchen. 

“(Y/N)?” Kriffing hell. Of course Ani had to be in the one place you had to be. 

“Hi, Ani! How are you doing?” You smiled slightly. At least the Jedi hadn't hurt him yet. Confusion graced his features. He was about to ask what you were doing there, when the Jedi jumped through the door with lightsabers drawn. Qui-gon sheathed his blade when he recognized you, but Obi-wan looked more outraged than ever. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I would like to keep my brother safe, wouldn't you?” You said as calmly as you could given you wanted to punch this insolent padawan in the nose. His deeply offended look said it all. 

“He's safe with us!” Qui-Gon sighed deeply. 

“Obi-Wan, put your lightsaber away. It's not getting us anywhere.” He followed his master’s order, albeit reluctantly. “Given we are growing rather short on supplies and fuel, we cannot take you back to Tatooine. Welcome aboard. Obi-Wan will take you to your quarters.” Qui-Gon sent a sharp look in the direction of his apprentice. His nostrils flared but he replied, 

“Yes, Master.” He motioned for you to follow him. As you walked down the hall, he said in a frustrated voice,

“I'm not as lenient as my master. If I had my way, we would drop you back home as soon as possible.” You scoffed. 

“Well, it's a good thing then. Because if I had my way, you would be stuck on the next god forsaken planet we come across.” The two of you arrived at the end of the hall, and Obi-Wan opened the door. 

“Here we are. There's a fresher in the corner. Enjoy your stay.” He sneered at you and turned to leave. Your stomach was screaming at you and clearly, Obi-Wan could hear it. “Dinner is whenever you make it.” He turned and walked out the door, leaving you alone in the room.

Of all the times you wanted to punch Obi-Wan in the face, now is when it hit you hardest. But instead of hunting him down and smacking the smug look off his ridiculous face, you decided to take a shower and clean the grime from your skin. 

After five minutes of total confusion, you finally figured out how to turn it on and stepped under the warm spray. The water cascaded down your back as your thoughts turned to the situation you know found yourself in. You were shocked to hear Obi-Wan’s voice echoing through your thoughts,

“Could you possibly think a little bit quieter?” You could hear the annoyance dripping from his words. You could almost see his face, brows furrowed and a near grimace brushing his features. Now you really wished you weren't force-sensitive. Hearing Obi-Wan’s voice in your head really wasn't what you needed. 

“Have you ever thought of getting out of my head?” You could almost hear the scowl he so clearly had on his face. You had begun to realize Qui-Gon wasn't such a horrible person, but you couldn't stand his arrogant padawan. He drove you to hell and back. 

“I wouldn't be here if you hadn't interrupted me while I was meditating!” The thought of “well, it would take years of meditation to get rid of that amount of anger” crossed your head before you could stop it. And you could almost feel the near rage he was putting off in droves. But then, almost as suddenly as it had come, Obi-Wan’s voice left your head, and you realized Qui-Gon must have joined Obi-Wan in meditation. 

You realized long ago that your force walls dropped when you were in the shower. It had led to hearing some interesting thoughts of passersby. But for him to speak to you, he had to actively access your mind and that bothered you. However, Anakin had told you repeatedly that he could hear your singing through your force bond with him in the middle of the night. 

You quickly finished your shower and wrapped up in a towel. As you walked towards the bed, you saw a pile of clothing and a few ration bars. Assuming Anakin had left them there, you pulled on the clothes. The tunic and pants were slightly large but it was better than nothing. As for the ration bars, they tasted like bantha shit. But you weren’t going to complain. It had been days since you had eaten last and you had eaten much worse on Tatooine, when times were tough. 

Despite your clean clothes and warm shower, you were kriffing freezing! Your childhood on Tatooine wasn't doing you any favors. After several agonizing minutes, you gave in and buried yourself under the single blanket on the bed. Despite the cold, exhaustion took over and you sank into the welcoming embrace of sleep. 

When you woke, it was to the sound of Ani trying and failing to sneak past your door. You chuckled to yourself. Letting out a loud yawn, you walked towards the door and called down the hallway,

“I hear you, Ani!” His footsteps stalled and he spun around with a sheepish look on his face. You snickered. “You haven't gotten any better at sneaking around. I'm surprised, honestly. You've been spending so much time with the Jedi and they're great at sneaking.” Your good mood left as Obi-Wan’s figure turned the corner, a tray of food in hand. A scowl made its way onto your face. 

“I thought you might be hungry and unlike someone I have the displeasure of knowing, we Jedi know how to show hospitality. Even when we have someone we dislike on our doorstep.” Oh the pleasure you would get from punching him in the face. Instead, you said,

“Unfortunately, I'm not hungry!” You looked with distaste at the food on tray. “The only thing I am is karking cold!” He said nothing. Passing the tray to Anakin, he slipped his cloak off his shoulders and draped it across yours. 

You knew you looked scandalized, but you accepted it anyway and allowed the thick heat of the wool to warm your chilled skin. Obi-Wan turned to leave, not bothering to take the tray with him. As he left, he said,

“We will arrive at the nearby planet to refuel shortly. You can find a cloak there.” You flushed angrily. But that didn't last long as Anakin said,

“Well, this food is here. You might as well eat it.” Your stomach grumbled as those words left his lips. “You and your pride!” He handed you the tray and turned toward the kitchen for his own breakfast. “You should eat it. Please? He brought it for you.” You gave in and did as you were told. 

You arrived at the refueling planet within the hour and made your way to register with the landing pad controllers. Qui-Gon had filled out all of the necessary paperwork and all of you were about to set off when someone small pushed past you towards the ship. Obi-Wan dashed after them but they were gone before he could catch them. He sighed. 

“Well, whoever it was took our gravity flux compensator. So unless you don't mind flying without gravity, we are stuck on-world until we get a new one.” 

“Or catch the thief!” Anakin added. The controller chuckled. 

“That was our resident thief! She snatches things from off-worlders. You won't get it back. Even if you could catch her.” 

Well, at least you were on a planet and not a spaceship. Now you could have time to yourself instead of being stuck with Branch in the Mud every second of every kriffing day. You would make the most of the time you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! If you like this, come yell at me on Tumblr: dameron-more-like-damn-son


	3. In which obes meets a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be stuck on a terrible planet but some people aren't so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Part three has arrived!

Thud! You scowled. This was the third time today you had hit your head on the tiny door of the hotel you were staying in. Ever since you got stuck on this planet, which had been about four standard days now, you had to stay in a hotel. This would have been fine if the doors weren't so small. It was built for aliens who were just smaller than average humans. 

All of the doors were fine for Ani because he was smaller than them, but you were having problems and your forehead was suffering because of it. You could hear Obi-Wan snickering behind you, but with a little help from the Force, he hit the door frame too. You held back your laughter just long enough to hear his groan. 

“Oh, shut up!” He snapped. You couldn't help but chuckle more. He sighed and left to go through the equally small door to the bedrooms. Anakin walked into the room from the kitchen. 

“Are we going back to the marketplace today?” He looked at you hopefully. “I want to see if those sweet buns are still there!” You wanted to say yes automatically, but because of the Jedi and their rules, you had to be escorted everywhere. This really put a damper on your afternoon. Given the fact that Qui-Gon left early to get your ship part, Obi-Wan was your only option. So you naturally went to find Obi-Wan to convince him to take you and your overly excited little brother to the market. 

After about fifteen minutes of bickering on your part and pleading on Anakin's, he finally gave in. the three of you made your way down the stairs towards the street. Anakin tugged on your sleeve, simultaneously reminding you to buy new clothes and also dragging you down the street. You rolled your eyes but walked faster to keep up with him. He was almost vibrating with excitement. 

“(Y/N)! Can we get this?” He held up a small set of wrenches. “Please?” You smiled. 

“Well, it's not exactly my money we're spending. Go ask the nerfherder.” You pointed back to where Obi-Wan was bargaining for a cloak. Anakin dashed over to him. They spoke and then Anakin returned with Obi-Wan trailing behind him. He pressed some coins into Anakin's hand. 

“Don't spend them all in one place.” Anakin's grin grew wider and he went to purchase the wrenches. “Here, (Y/N). Take it.” Obi-Wan wrapped a new cloak around your shoulders. You were about to thank him when a slightly familiar figure dashed by the two of you. It took Obi-Wan seconds before he realized what was missing. 

“Kriff, they took my belt!” You looked at him curiously. 

“It's just a belt, right?” He ran a hand through his hair, looking around to see where the figure had gone. 

“I wish it were, but unfortunately, my lightsaber was very much attached to it!” The figure peeked out from an alleyway. “There!” You called to Ani as Obi-Wan dashed away to retrieve his lost weapon. Ani took off after the pair of you as you darted around merchants and customers. 

“Sith hells, Obi! Why didn't you attach your lightsaber to something else?” You panted as the distance between the pursuer and the pursuee shortened. 

“Would you rather I hold it constantly?” 

“If it keeps you from losing it, then YES!” You were almost screaming. “Here!” You tossed your most prized possession, your lightsaber, to him. He caught it in one hand without breaking stride. As he ignited it, the three of you turned down an alley where you came face to face with the thief. 

The terrified face of a small girl looked up at you, her hand clutching the belt. Obi-Wan took the tactical decision to put away the lightsaber. As he passed it back to you, the girl dashed forward, a small knife in her grasp. She sank the blade into Obi-Wan’s ribs, leaving a deep cut behind. He let out a gasp as his vision swam. The girl turned to run out, dropping the knife when you caught her and pulled her against your chest, her feet kicking your thighs and her now empty hands beating you chest. 

“We aren't trying to hurt you!” Anakin's voice once again calming the anger in both of you. The girl stopped squirming and her legs slowed. You didn't want to hurt her, but she had also just stabbed Obi-Wan, whose hands were pressed to the wound, and you didn't exactly appreciate that. 

“If you aren't trying to hurt me, then let me go!” Her hands resumed the beating they were so graciously delivering to your chest. 

“Only when you give us back the things you stole!” Obi-Wan’s breath was more labored and his eyes were laced with pain. You wanted to make this quick so you could stitch that up before it got worse. 

“Fine! But in exchange, you take me off this dungheap.” Obi-Wan looked like he was about to protest when you said, 

“Done!” You released her and she passed you the belt. You motioned for her to follow as you slid your arm under Obi-Wan’s and lifted him up. He opened his mouth to complain when you cut him off. “Shut up, Obi.” His mouth closed and he accepted the help back to the hotel. 

When you finally got there, Obi-Wan was barely standing. You helped him sit down on the couch as Anakin went to find a med-kit. You threw him a drink from the mini bar. He shook his head. 

“I don't drink.” You looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. 

“You're going to today. You're going to want it to numb pain.” 

“No, it's fine. I've dealt with worse wounds before.” You wanted to slap him. 

“No, it's not fine! I barely got you here!” You took a step closer to him, grabbing his chin and pulling his face closer to you. “You will sit here and you will let me stitch this up! No complaints and no protesting.” He sulked, or tried, given the amount of blood he lost. You forced him back on the couch, tugging off his tunic. His face contorted in pain as you pulled it off completely. 

Anakin returned minutes later with needle and thread. As you got to work, the girl, Padme or at least that's what she said her name was, looked at Obi-Wan apologetically from the corner. 

“Sorry about that!” She looked at the ground. “It’s just that normally when someone approaches me, it's never for a good reason. Living in this hell hole your entire life tends to make you not trust people.” Obi-Wan winced as you ran a cotton swab doused in whiskey across his fresh stitches. Not exactly hygienic but it was all you had. 

“I understand. I would have acted the same way if I had been in your position at your age.” Padme smiled at him shyly. When he smiled in return, her grin split her face. The grin dropped when the door opened and Qui-Gon’s tall form appeared. She brandished the first heavy object around her, which happened to be a glass bottle, as a weapon. But before she could do anything, you introduced her to Qui-Gon. 

“Qui-Gon, this is Padme. She agreed to help us gets the parts we need.” He smiled warmly at the girl. The fear left her face and was instead replaced with suspicion. However, she did set down the bottle. 

“You can put a tunic on now, Obi-Wan! You might get cold.” You snickered at the expression on his face. 

“Well, I would but you're currently wearing my spare clothes.” The smile dropped off your face. 

“It was you! That time on the ship was you!” You shouted angrily. All warmth vanished from Obi-Wan’s face, only to be replaced by disbelief. 

“I attempt to be kind and you bite my head off! Do you hate me that much?” 

“Maybe so.” You walked into your bedroom and left a very frustrated Obi-Wan in your wake. As you left, you heard a loud sigh from Qui-Gon but you ignored it. 

“Obi-Wan, do you always have to make (Y/N) mad?” Anakin said. 

“I don't try to!” He sighed. Anakin raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Qui-Gon turned to Padme. 

“Do you have a way of getting the parts we need? I would like to leave by morning.” Padme smiled slightly. 

“I might know someone who could help us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment! It gives me a reason to continue writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on Tumblr if you like it: dameron-more-like-damn-son


End file.
